One Angel & One Devil
by xXRyou BakuraXx
Summary: A boy named Ryou is living in Domino City, first experiencing his darker half. But as the years go by, Ryou gets this strange feeling about the other. Will Ryou survive through all the trouble in Domino City? [RxB]


**Chapter 1**: The Beginning

_"You can't run from me forever Ryou!" _A voice said. It was laughing evilly at a young boy. The younger boy was running through the darkness, not knowing where he was going.

"Leave me alone!!" The boy called out. He ran faster into the darkness. Tears were forming in his eyes. He did not want to be hurt again by his psycho yami.

_"You have no place to go mortal! You are stuck with me forever!!" _He wanted to get out of wherever he was, but all he saw was darkness. The voice laughed maniacally as the boy ran for what it seemed like for eternity. He ran till he wasn't thinking, his legs had its mind of their own so they kept running till his mind took over again.

Just then, he couldn't feel the ground that was suppose to be underneath his feet. A few moments, he found himself falling into, what he guesses it was a pit. All he saw was darkness surrounding him. He didn't know how long he was going to fall for, but he didn't care. As long as it gotten him away from the voice. He closed his eyes shut, creating more darkness. More tears rolled off his face. The only thing that made him open his eyes was a light growl beneath him.

He looked down and gasped at the monster, making his watery eyes widen. An alligator-type monster was beneath him with its jaws wide open, waiting for its next prey. The boy couldn't believe it; this was the end. He didn't want to die this soon. More tears formed in his eyes, making the monster and its surroundings look blurry. He closed his eyes shut again, not wanting to see the thing that was making his death any closer.

_'This is it…'_ The boy thought to himself. _'I knew I wasn't important in this world. I hardly seen my father, my mother is still in England, my older sister died, and here I am in complete darkness about to get eaten by a horrible looking monster.'_

He waited for his death, but it seemed like forever. He wasn't that far away from the monster when he last looked. Now he has gotten curious, so he had to open one of his eyes. He opened one eye and saw that he wasn't moving; he was only a few feet away from the monster. He then realized that he felt something on his right arm, a very strong grasp. Now he wondered who his rescuer was. He looked behind him and saw a body with its arm reached out, its head was unseen by the shadows. He squinted to try to get a better look, but failed.

_"I'm not going to let you die that easily."_ The boy's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. It was the same voice that he was trying to run away from. He couldn't believe that he saved him.

"Who are you?" He wanted to know, maybe he misunderstood him, and maybe he could try to be his friend.

_"You will find that out later. Right now, I'm not going to tell you…"_ The boy was confused; why wasn't he going to tell him? Was he too afraid of telling others his name right away? He could understand that he probably was shy like himself, but at least he would tell his new friends. He looked up at the figure, eyes now widened as he saw an evil smirk placed on his face. He was planning something, and the boy was now scared. _"I am going to let you go and let you figure the rest. We will meet again, Ryou."_ And just then, the figure let go and Ryou fell into the monster's mighty jaws.

Brown, scared, and tearful eyes opened and the boy sat up. He looked down at his hands.

_'Was that all a dream?'_ If he was still alive, then it must have been a dream. _'But it felt so real. It actually felt like that figure grabbed me and held me from being eaten by that monster.'_ He was really confused about this, he wanted answers, but of course once his first sets of questions were answered, more questions will pop up.

He sighed lightly and looked over to the alarm clock that was next to him. _'5:42…Great…Not only did I have a weird dream, but I wake up really early too…'_ He sighed again and lied back down on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to go back to sleep or close his eyes to even try. He sat up again and slowly tossed his feet off his bed. He stood up and stretched his whole pale, skinny body.

_'I might as well take a shower and eat breakfast before I go to school.'_ He thought. It was going to be his first day at Domino High School. He was a little nervous, but he was going to try his best. He also wanted to look his best so at least they wouldn't make fun of him of how he looked.

He walked to the bathroom that was across his bedroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, seeing dark marks underneath his eyes. He sighed; he wasn't getting enough sleep than he hoped he would since he moved to Japan.

He turned away from the mirror, closed the door, and started taking off his clothing. He then placed his clothes in the laundry basket that was nearby. He turned on the shower, and made sure the water was just fine.

Till the water temperature finally satisfied him, he took a step into the shower and let the water run down through his white, long hair. He closed his eyes and let the water hit his face. He felt so calm, even though he also felt this strange feeling that he wasn't safe. He simply ignored that feeling and soaked his hair even more. Once it was soaked enough, he put the shampoo and conditioner in his hair then let it sit for a while.

As he was waiting, he started washing the rest of his body, but he had this strange feeling that he was being watched. After he rinsed off the soap that was placed on his body, he started rinsing out the water that was in his hair. He felt the soap from his hair run down his pale skin, skinny body. His mind forgotten that he was in the shower, so he moaned lightly, thinking that the soap running down his body was someone running their hands down his body. He wanted someone to love him, to be with him, and to never leave him.

He quickly went back to reality as soon as the water was already getting colder. He opened his eyes and turned off the shower. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself with a towel that was already in the bathroom. He dried every inch of his body, and then dried his long, white hair. He looked at the clock that was in the bathroom and saw that he took a half and hour long shower. He must have been really tired to be in that long.

He wrapped the towel around his waist, opened the door and walked back in his room. Just then he heard another set of foot steps behind him. He stopped when he was in front of his door. _'That's impossible…Nobody else could be in my house…' _He heard the footsteps again, so he quickly turned around and saw nothing. He had gotten a little bit scared now. Was there someone watching him?

He turned back to his door and walked inside. He walked towards his closet to look for his school clothing and a shirt to wear underneath it. He found a white shirt and his new school uniform. He let the towel fall from his waist and got dressed. He stopped when he heard some sort of laughing nearby his room. Once he had his boxers on, he quickly went to his door and closed it, then leaned against it till he felt calm again.

He slowly and calmly walked over to the set of clothes and continued getting dressed. He then finished buttoning up his shirt and walked over to his mirror that was placed in his room. He grabbed a brush to brush his hair in front of the mirror. He slowly started brushing his long, white hair until he looked behind him through the mirror. He gasped lightly when he saw another figure in the room in the mirror. The figure was sitting on his bed, smirking evilly.

Ryou turned around, seeing no one there. He tried catching his breath again, for he held it, and started heading towards the hallway. He headed down the stairway that led to the kitchen.

_'Maybe a small breakfast will help me calm down a little bit before I leave for school…'_ He sighed lightly then walked over to the cupboards and grabbed a plate. He then placed it next to the toaster as he reached for the bread. He took out two pieces and placed them in the toaster. While he waited for the toast, he walked over to the refrigerator and took out a banana. He peeled off the banana and ate the inside of it as he threw away the peel.

He heard his toast pop up from his toaster, so he went over to it and placed it on his plate. He picked up the plate and set it on the dining table. He then walked over to get a glass and walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the orange juice. He then poured the orange juice into his glass, and then put the container away. He walked back to the table and finally sat down. He then started eating his toast slowly. Ryou usually made much better breakfast's than these, but he was in no mood. He continued eating quietly, and then he looked over at the clock.

_'6:53. I still have time, maybe I'll go to school early so I know where my classes are.' _He finished his piece of toast and his banana. He stood up and put the plate in the sink. He walked over to the table again and finished the last of his orange juice. He stood up and put the cup in the sink and then grabbed his backpack and headed out the door.

"Here we go… Let's just hope it's a good day…" He opened his front door, walked out into the sun's rays, welcoming him to the outside. He locked his door and closed it. He took a deep breath and walked down the sidewalk towards school. He hoped that at least someone will help him. He hardly knew how to speak Japanese, so it was going to be a rough day at first. He was going to try his best though, that's all that counts right now, even if he has no idea what the teachers are saying. Then just then he realized something, then he stopped and turned back and ran home.

"I can't believe I forgot my shoes!!" _'It's definitely going to be a rough day…'_

III


End file.
